twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty No. 5
'''Rusty No. 5 '''is a YouTube Channel that makes Thomas Wooden Railway videos. He is part of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He currently has over 100 subscribers. History 2016 Rusty No. 5 joined YouTube on March 5th, 2016. He loved Thomas the Tank Engine. In 2013, he discovered YouTube. He also discovered members of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community, like ThomasWoodenRailway, Percyno6, MrMPS (Named MrMPS2002 at the time), Oliver Duck, and more. He liked YouTube so much, he wanted to make a YouTube channel. But it took a long time before that wish came true, but of course, it came true. In 2016, he created a YouTube channel. Rusty No. 5 was born. He was happy with how the channel turned out. 2017 In early 2017, LMS Arthur (called The Cranky Crane at the time) made a video telling people to subscribe to Rusty No. 5, which gained him about 50 subscribers. Despite the fact that he made friends on YouTube in late 2016, he wasn't well known until this year and started to make friends. He was really active during this year and also started using a TriPod. 2018 Rusty No. 5 continued to be active during this year, and in January 2018, he got 100 subscribers, which is the number of subscribers you need to be a member of the community. He also made this very page you are reading right during this year, and created a Wiki account. On August 14, 2018, Rusty No. 5 announced that he was making a movie, which was later revealed to be called The Rusty No. 5 Movie: Power of the Wood. However, in late 2018, his activity began to slow down a little bit. This was also a very shocking year for his channel, as he revealed his face. 2019 Rusty No. 5 released his third movie called Journey to the Lost Land. And on July 30, 2019, he confirmed that production on his movie had begun. He also did his very first crossover, which was a James Review with JacobTheThomasLover 13. 2020 Rusty No. 5 has a lot of plans for this year, such as a series based off his channel, and more. The fourth Thomas Wooden Tales Movie, Two Devious Diesels, is set to come out sometime during this year. 2021 The Rusty No. 5 Movie: Power of the Wood is set to come out sometime during this year. Series Rusty No. 5's first-ever video was an update of his series, "Thomas Wooden Tales" Rusty No. 5 said that there would be suggested titles in Season 1, but later he changed his mind, so there never were suggested titles in Season 1. After Season 1, he made his first movie, "A Tale of Two Twins" The movie was about Diesel 10 making Bill and Ben disappear, and Thomas must go on a mission to find them. After that, the series went on a hiatus, and returned with the episode, "Hiro at the SteamWorks". Season 2 had officially begun. When Season 2 was over, there was a movie called "The Diesel Team" The movie was about Diesel 10 creating an army of Diesels to destroy Sodor. Then came Season 3, and the episodes are Trophies of Vinnie, New Express Puller, Stairs to Repair, and you can find the rest of the titles on the about section of his Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Thomas Wooden Tales page. He also has a series called "The Adventures of Phillip The Diesel". He also has two vlog series which are, The Rusty No Show, and Rusty Places. Season 4 came out in Fall 2019. Reviews Rusty No. 5 makes Reviews. His first review was on Emily, in the review, he said that more people should like Emily. Another thing he has in his reviews are skits. Sometimes there is an opening skit, sometimes there is an ending skit, usually, there's both. In his Reviews, there is a Sir Tompam Hat character. Sometimes, he appears to be rude and bossy, other times he appears to be funny and nice. An example of him being nice is in The Catlin and Conner Review, where he wanted to save Rusty No. 5. An example of him being rude and bossy is in The Skarloey Review, where he locked Rusty No. 5 in his own room. As of 2017, the review is normally in the middle of the video. Specials For every holiday or so, Rusty No. 5 makes a special about the holiday that is currently happening. In 2017, Rusty No. 5 made a Halloween Special (Rusty or Spooky???) and a Christmas Special (Tis the Season to be Evil) and a Valentines Day Special (Love is on YouTube) Rusty No. 5 Today Rusty No. 5 is still currently working on videos and is still going strong as a member in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He currently has plans of a Rusty No. 5 movie, set to come out in 2021. Trivia * His main inspirations are ThomasWoodenRailway and MrMPS. * His Reviews are his favorite thing his channel. * His favorite Thomas and Friends episode is Heave Ho Thomas. * The Thomas Wooden Tales hiatus after Season 1 lasted 6 months. * He reached 100 subscribers in 2018. * A sneak peek to Thomas Wooden Tales was uploaded on March 6th, 2016 * His rarest items are his wooden figures. * His favorite Thomas and Friends song is Thomas' Anthem. * He has been to Day Out With Thomas twice. * He started using whistles in Season 2 of Thomas Wooden Tales. Category:2016 Category:Active Members